In the jewelry art, the term “wire banding” generally refers to the process of wrapping half-round/half-square wire (hereinafter “half-round wire”) or square wire around multiple lengths of square or rectangular wire. Conventional jewelry elements may be created by wrapping or banding half-round wire or square wire around square wire to create a framework for setting stones or creating components.
When banding the half-round wire or square wire around square or rectangular wire, it may be difficult to get the correct angle of the first band snugly about the square wire. Thus, apparatus and methods are desired to enable persons with minimal jewelry making skills to effectively perform wire banding.